


Not Talking

by AllTrekkedUp



Series: Leaving? [1]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Can Things Go Back To Normal?, First Time, M/M, Perhaps unrequited?, is it love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Dean and Jerry let passion take over and sleep together for the first time. Jerry's in love, but is Dean?  Can things go back to normal after this?





	Not Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you most amazing people! I have super busy this week! I told myself I would restart on my next High Jerry story today but that didn't happen. This played in my head yesterday though so I thought I would throw it out there. Hope you like it.

It was a fevered passion mixed with the smells of cigarette smoke and the intoxicating aroma of their colognes mingling together. It was hot and sweaty and lustful, yet beautiful and Jerry could feel it all happening again right now if he closed his eyes. 

He was laying in the middle of the bed, arms stretched out and legs apart, staring at nothing. Last night it had happened. After the show, which had been pretty good, not Jerry's best because he had been sick with a cold for the past week, Dean hadn't spoken to him as they went back to their hotel. At first Jerry thought maybe something was wrong or maybe he just wanted to he left alone. But when they arrived he took a couple of drinks and looked at Jerry with uncertainty in his eyes.

"You okay, Paul?" Jerry had asked, he was smoking on the bed.

Dean silently got up and came to sit next to him, he watched as the question formed on Jerry's face but he didn't wait for it to come out of his mouth. He leaned in and kissed him, Jerry had been shocked and done nothing for a few seconds. Dean was kissing him! How long had he wanted this? How long had he dreamed about this moment? He kissed back harder, he wanted this so much and he wasn't disappointed. When each kiss ended Dean repalced it with another better than the last, Jerry had so many things to say but was to overwhelmed to say them. He let Dean take control and lead him wherever he wished, which turned out to be the realization of another one of Jerry's long time fantasies. 

Now Jerry lay there with the sun coming through the curtains, alone. Dean had left sometime, Jerry didn't know when, he had slept through his departure. Having woke up alone he wondered if it had been a dream, the result of his fading illness, but he it couldn't have been that, it was too vivid and real. No it happened, he smelled like Dean, every part of him did, he hugged himself, wishing he never had to shower, he wanted to smell like this forever. He loved Dean so much, the previous night's activities only made him feel that love stronger. But did Dean feel the same way? What if he didn't like it? What if he couldn't face Jerry today knowing what they did- what he did. Jerry reminded himself. Dean had started things last night, he obviously wanted it, but what if he wasn't like he thought? And that's why he left in the night or early this morning? Oh God what if he left and Jerry never saw him again?!

"I gotta find him!" Jerry said to himself aloud and jumped up in a panic. He skipped a shower and pulled on some pants and one of Dean's shirts, the one he had worn yesterday that was drapped across the chair. He slipped into some loafers without putting on any socks and headed out the door on a mission. He hit the street and immediately remembered that he had forgotten a coat. Forgotten a coat and it was February in Chicago. He looked around debating what to do, he heard someone humming and his head whipped around to the right. There he was, carrying a small white box and wearing a fedora, Jerry ran over to him.

"Paul!" he said with relief. 

"Jerry? What are you doing out here like that?! You'll catch your death!" Dean fussed.

"Oh, Paul! I got so worried! I didn't know where you went and I thought...I thought..." Jerry trailed off, not knowing if he should continue. 

"I just went for some breakfast. I thought you would sleep longer. I got you some doughnuts though, thought some sugar would do you good," Dean said. He steered Jerry back into the hotel and they started towards the stairs.

"Just breakfast?" Jerry asked, smiling.

"Yeah that's right, Stanley. What did you think happened? That I got stolen by gypsies in the night?" Dean smirked. 

"No. But I... I'm happy you're back," Jerry said as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm happy I was on the way back. I already nursed you back to health once this week, wouldn't wanta do it again," Dean said. They got up to the room and went in, Dean started taking off his coat.

Jerry sat down on the bed. "Paul? Don't you think we should...talk about last night?"

Dean got a doughnut out and handed it to Jerry. "You mean about the show? It was good but I want to change one of my numbers tonight to- Is that my shirt?" he asked, staring.

"Not the show. What happened after it," Jerry said, taking a bite of doughnut. 

"That is my shirt," Dean declared.

"Paul, please. You're not talking to me!" Jerry said.

Dean sighed and turned away, going over to the dresser. "I'm not good at talking. What happened last night...well...that's how I feel about you. Now we can either forget it happened or we can let things like that happen sometimes."

Jerry grinned and stuffed the rest of his doughnut in his mouth, he got up and hugged Dean tight, kissing him. When they parted Dean was chewing. "Almond cream. My favorite," he smiled.

Jerry laughed, a giddy, silly laugh he couldn't control. "I love you so much! You know I thought maybe you had run out on me, that's why I went out looking for you," he said.

Dean laughed. "No. I couldn't do that so easily," he said. Then he sneezed. "I brought you doughnuts and you give me a cold in return? You have bad taste, buddy!" he said.

"Don't worry. I'll nurse you back to health. Besides, it was one hell of a way to get a cold!" Jerry smiled.

"It sure was!" Dean agreed and pulled Jerry closer to kiss him again. 

THE END.


End file.
